Sacrifice
by cityangelz
Summary: Summary: Ryoma’s coming back and Sakuno’s temporary coach knows that he has to give her back to him. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. implied RyoSaku from Fuji’s point of view,  Onesided FujiSaku.


**Summary: ****Ryoma's**** coming back and ****Sakuno's**** temporary coach knows that he has to give her back to him. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. ****RyoSaku**** from Fuji's point of view, **** One-sided ****FujiSaku**

**A/N I don't know if there are many ****FujiSaku**** fans out there or are people going to hate me for even writing about ****FujiSaku**** but it's not like mine's the only ****FujiSaku****fic**** around. It's a teeny ****weeny**** bit ****angsty**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Prince of Tennis. If I do, ****Ryoma**** would have at least held ****Sakuno's**** hands by now.**

"Ryuzaki-chan. Guess what? Echizen is coming back tomorrow," Fuji Syuusuke told his auburn-haired companion. It was a Saturday and they had gone out for lunch after Ryuzaki Sakuno's weekly tennis coaching session with her talented senpai. Upon hearing Fuji's words though, Sakuno seemed to freeze.

"Tomorrow? Ryoma-kun… erm, tomorrow? How come nobody told me…? Gomen Fuji-senpai. I can't hang out with you today. I just remembered some stuff that I needed to do," Sakuno said while gathering her stuff, getting ready to leave the fast-food place that they always lunch-ed at.

"Ah well, we just heard about it too. I'm sure sensei would tell you when you reach home later. Ne Ryuzaki-chan, I'll pick you up tomorrow ok? We can go to the airport together. 11.30 am outside sensei's house?" Fuji said with what seemed like the usual smile on his good-looking, rather girlish features.

"Eh? You don't have to do that Fuji-senpai. I can go on my own. Or I'm sure Tomo-chan or somebody wouldn't mind going with me, "protested Sakuno in her quiet voice, pausing in the act of gathering her stuff.

"No, no. I promised Echizen I'll take care of you in his absence and picking you up tomorrow would be the best way to end that mission. How can I let you go to airport alone?" Fuji's tone of voice may be teasing but inside, inside he is feeling all broken up.

"Really? Well, if you want to Fuji-senpai. Thank you so much senpai. I should go now," Sakuno said walking away from him. He could still hear her mumbling to herself though saying something that sounded like "Oh no! There are so many things I need to prepare for Ryoma-kun's return."

The handsome tennis genius sighed. "You'll always love him won't you Ryuzaki-chan? No matter what the rest of us do, he'll be the only one you love." Fuji shook his head, wondering at his stupid thoughts.

"Echizen, Echizen. I hope you know how lucky you are to have this girl by your side. Who would have thought that my playful promise to take care of your Ryuzaki-chan for you would lead to me falling in love with her? Not me. Echizen, now I understand why you were so anxious to protect her, to find someone who would take care of her. But now I'm the one suffering. Maybe it would have been better if I had lived without ever knowing her charms rather than now where I have to return her back to your arms. I've begun to really cherish these moments I've spent with her and the weekly tennis lessons are like a bonus where I don't have to share her with anyone else. But of course, now that you are back, you are taking that away from me too aren't you? She has never really wanted me as her coach anyway. I'm nothing more than a substitute." Fuji sighed and shook his head again.

"Baka Fuji. You really are stupid you know. Falling for a girl who already loves someone else, falling for a girl who is already loved by her prince. Oh well, Echizen, if it's to you I suppose I don't mind losing her. Only to you. Because you are the only one whom she loves and you are the only one who can love her the way she deserves. Be happy you two and make my sacrifice worthwhile." He finished his drink and after giving the seat she so recently vacated one last glance, he walked out.

**A/N: Hello all. This would be my first ****fic**** in FFN so show me some love alright? Not my first ****fic**** per se, just the first one on this site. ****Haha**** I'd love to read your reviews and constructive criticisms would rock ****too :D**** Oh by the way, sorry that there are no actual ****RyoSaku**** moments. I just wanted to concentrate on the feeling of desolateness instead.**

**Another thing, I'm also taking this chance to offer myself as a BETA reader to ****whomever**** who needs one. ****Hahaha**** I'm going to be too busy over the next couple**** of months to write my own stories**** but that doesn't mean I can't beta for people. Check my profile for details ok?? **

**Cheers!!**

**Note to self: Write a story about ****Horio**** and ****Tomoka**** just for the heck of it one of these days.**


End file.
